Jovarik
__NOEDITSECTION__ Summary Jovarik is an aggressive sword-fighting style that emphasizes attacks. Schools can easily be found throughout the Colonies, Inner Rim and Mid Rim. Rajovik is a sword-fighting style that emphasizes parry/counterattack combinations; Rajovik fighters tend to fight "defensively". Schools can easily be found throughout the Core, Colonies and Inner Rim. RPG D6 Stats For every +1 pip that a character increases her martial arts skill, she may pick one of the techniques from the list of the martial style in which their character specializes. Learning a technique from outside a style costs 10 character points and takes three weeks of training. Characters whose martial arts skill is increased during character creation are eligible to select from the hand-to-hand techniques. Characters must also declare which hand-to-hand technique they are using prior to making the required skill roll (unless otherwise indicated). Jovarik students receive +1D to melee combat when attacking someone without this specialization. Rajovik students receive +1D to melee combat when parrying or attempting to disarm an opponent without this specialization. Melee Maneuvers Technique: Dazing Blow Description: The character is trained to use a weapon to do only Stun damage. With a blunt weapon, he hits less forcefully; with an edged weapon, he uses the "flat" of the blade. Difficulty: Difficult Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he may use his melee weapon to cause Strength+1D stun damage. Technique: Disarm Description: The character skillfully strikes her opponent's weapon, hand or arm, not to cause damage, but to knock the weapon out of her opponent's grasp. Alternately, she may use an entangling weapon such as a chain to wrap around her foe's weapon and pull it away. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If the character's attack is successful (and is not parried or dodged) and if the skill roll meets the required difficulty number, the target character is disarmed. Technique: Fleche Description: The character is trained to move forward quickly, using the momentum of his attack to increase the damage. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he moves toward his opponent inflicting +1D+1 to normal damage. Note that this technique only works if the character is less than a half Move away from his opponent, otherwise he cannot use this technique. Technique: Great Blow Description: The character puts everything he has into the blow, exposing himself to injury in the hopes of doing worse injury to his opponent. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he may deliver an attack at a +2D to damage. Failure to beat the difficulty number indicates the character is off-balance and his opponent may make an additional attack this round with no multiple action penalties. Technique: Hilt Blow Description: The character can use the hilt of a weapon to strike a stunning blow. Difficulty: Easy Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he may attempt to strike an opponent with the hilt of his weapon, causing that character to be stunned for the remainder of the round. Technique: Jab Description: The character is trained to make a quick, light strike with a weapon, used more to test an opponent's skill and defenses than to injure him. Difficulty: Difficult Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he may deliver an attack at a -1D to damage with such speed that he may make one other melee attack this round without incurring the multiple action penalty. Technique: Riposte Description: This technique, most commonly performed with blades, is a rapid strike following a block. Difficulty: Difficult Effect: A character may only use a Riposte in the action after he has made a successful parry. If the character makes the required skill roll, he may add the number of points his parry beat the last attack to his melee combat roll. Technique: Slash Description: The character can make a powerful blow with an axe, sword or similar weapon. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he may deliver an attack at a +1D to damage. Technique: Thrust Description: This technique is a cross between a Jab and a Slash; it combines the former's speed with the latter's power. Difficulty: Difficult Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he may deliver an attack with such speed that he may make one other melee attack this round without incurring the multiple action penalty. Technique: Weapon Juggle Description: The character is trained to move his weapon from one hand to another with ease. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: The character, after making the skill roll, may move his weapon quickly from one hand to another before the opponent has time to adjust his defense. Against a non-Force-sensitive opponent, the character gains +2D to his next attack skill roll. Category:Martial Arts